kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuki Attack!!!
Yuki Attack!!! is the third episode of Kamen Rider Beetleborg this episode starts out with cars exploding and Andrew as Kamen Rider Beetleborg in Rider Form about to do a Rider Kick. Roland was running and Roland And Rose saw fire. Rose said where is the Beetleborg Extender? Roland said that Kamen Rider Beetleborg took the motorcycle and Roland got slapped by Rose. ZecTroopers shooted bullets a worm. But the worm hitted the ZecTroopers. Later the worm turned into Super mode and it was killing ZecTroopers and there only one ZecTrooper left. A Worm killed the police and later the worm turned into a policeman. Someone saw the worm in police mode and the girl's name is Yuki but later Yuki ran away because the worm is going to destroy her and later the policeman turns into a worm. Later there was 2 Yukis. Later 2 police cars come. Later the police arrested the real Yuki. At Roland's House Roland was fired from ZECT and later Jane gave Roland mackerel miso. Later Andrew went to Roland's House. Andrew said that Golden mackerel miso is first class. Andrew said he wants mackerel miso. Andrew don't make a another wretched sound. Andrew said I will be Roland's comrade. Jane said there is no more mackerel miso. Roland Telled Andrew Seven years ago a meteorite came and hitted Shibuya ,Destroying It,. Roland also talked about the worm killing people. Roland said he doesn't actaully have a grudge on a worm and Roland wants Andrew to take him to the comrades but Andrew said he had enough talk. Roland called John and there was a incident so Roland tried his best for his job. The computer says that Yuki killed a policeman. John said think about the previous incident and gave Roland a gun. The Real Yuki was still in jail and the clone Yuki was outside of the bars. The Clone Yuki was released. The clone Yuki was walking. At Andrew's House he made food for Jo. Andrew was happy in the house. He likes mackerel miso so much and Jo wants to taste mackerel miso. Roland was following the clone Yuki. Roland saw Andrew but later he was gone. Roland is in trouble from a worm. Andrew went to the police station and to kill the clone Yuki by finding the detention cell so Andrew took the cellkey and the policeman tried to stop him but did not. Later Andrew unlocked the door and the real Yuki is not in jail anymore and protects Yuki from the police. One policeman was holding a gun to blast Andrew and Andrew pointed up in the sky then the policeman looked up into the sky then Andrew pushed the policeman on the floor attacking the policeman. Andrew letted Yuki do want she wants. But Roland followed Yuki and Andrew had no choice to follow her. Yuki's Boyfriend founded 2 Yukis. The Clone Yuki turned into a worm Roland tried to kill it with a gun but it didn't work. So Andrew transformed into Masked Form and fighted. He used the Beetleborg Dagger Gun to blast the worm. But the worm clocked up and hitted Beetleborg so he turned into Rider Form and clocked up too. But on a ride the rider froze and the people too due to Clock Up and the worm got punched they were fight down the ride. Kamen Rider Beetleborg save a person from the ride. Beetleborg clocked up again and did a Rider Kick and the worm exploded. Category:Kamen Rider Beetleborg Episodes